Glue Striker
Gluestrike.jpg|Glue Striker using its ability. Path2g.jpg|Glue striker is the right-most tower. Glue Striker.png|Glue Striker In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Glue Striker BTDB Mobile.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Glue Strike BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_3980.PNG|BTD6 Crosspathing (top path 1, bottom path 3) is the final upgrade of the path 2 for the Glue Gunner in BTD5 (and games using BTD5-gen mechanics) and fourth upgrade of path 2 in BTD6. It unlocks the Glue Striker Ability, which when used causes glue to rain down all over the screen, gluing all non M.O.A.B. class bloons on screen for a short time. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade of Path 2. It is renamed as Glue Strike. Similar to BTD5, Glue Strike adds an ability that allows all bloons currently on screen to become glued. When Corrosive Glue crosspath is purchased, the ability can also affect MOAB-class, though they will not become slowed by the glue. The cooldown is 30 seconds in both BTD5 and BTD6, and the ability lasts roughly 2 seconds. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glue Striker slows bloons down to 50% instead of 30%. Glue Striker no longer plays the squirt sound when the ability is activated. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) 3.1 Glue Striker price decreased ($5500 → $4000). 4.6 Glue Striker price decreased ($4000 → $2500). Trivia BTD5 *In an update on the 24th of March 2012, the Ninja Kiwi team felt that this upgrade was "less awesome than it should be" and buffed the tower so that bloons are slowed to 30% instead of the normal 50% with this upgrade. This did not carry over to the mobile versions of BTD. *When stacked with the Tier 2/4 Glue Specialty Building, Glue Hose will slow to 20/5% speed respectively. Owning the Tier 4 Glue Supply Depot will make bloons move so slowly that a Pink Bloon glued by Glue Striker will become slower than a Z.O.M.G. *The glue from the ability falls in a similar way to the Mortar Tower's Pop and Awe Ability. *A Glue Gunner with this Ability looks to have the same clothes as the Mortar Tower's Monkey with The Big One upgrade, but the Glue Striker's clothes is protecting the monkey from glue and not from radioactive mortar shells. *The Glue Striker Ability is the only way for a Glue Gunner to glue Camos in BTD5, as it will glue them even if the Glue Striker does not have camo detection. Furthermore, if the Glue Striker has Corrosive Glue, all glued bloons will pop as though Corrosive Glue had glued them normally. However this is generally not recommended due to its low efficiency, high cost, and potential to start a regrow farm, unless it's the only way to defend against camo bloons. *In Bloons Monkey City, the Sticky Sap Flower has the same ability as the Glue Striker Ability, although it is named, "Sticky Sap Flower Ability". BTD6 *In BTD6, the Corrosive Glue upgrade allows the ability to glue and damage, but not slow, M.O.A.B. class bloons. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Camo Detectors Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades